L'Héritier Démoniaque
by Akahi
Summary: Les démons préfèrent se lier à des enfants pour une très bonne raison. Faire un lien avec une personne qui possède un descendant est très dangereux, très très dangereux.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta : **Ours en Peluche

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Black Butler. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé: **Les démons préfèrent se lier à des enfants pour une très bonne raison. Faire un lien avec une personne qui possède un descendant est très dangereux, très très dangereux.

**Note :** Cette fiction sera très vite mise en pause car je vais privilégier mes autres fictions. Mais j'en avais assez qu'elle moisisse sur mon ordinateur.

.

**~.~**

**L'Héritier Démoniaque**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 1**

Ciel regardait son majordome faire le diner. Sébastien n'était pas un serviteur ordinaire, c'était un majordome des enfers. Un démon avec qui il avait pactisé pour pouvoir accomplir sa vengeance. Sébastien dévorerait son âme une fois sa vengeance réalisée. Aussi atroce que cela puisse paraître, aux yeux de Ciel cela n'avait pas d'importance. La haine le dévorait déjà et souillait déjà son âme. S'il n'arrivait pas à accomplir sa vengeance, sa vie n'avait pas d'importance. Sa vie d'avant avait été paisible et heureuse mais tout avait cessé quand ses parents avaient été assassinés. C'est là qu'avait commencé l'enfer où il était maintenant plongé. Après avoir vu mourir ses parents, il avait été enlevé et torturé. Pendant des mois, il avait été traité comme un esclave, un jouet. Humilié, violé, marqué, il ne s'en était sorti que grâce au pacte avec Sébastien. Il avait alors juré vengeance, juré que l'on tremblerait devant la fureur de la famille Phantomhive.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient osé déshonorer la famille Phantomhive allaient le payer cher. Nul ne survivrait à sa fureur et à sa haine. Aujourd'hui allait être réalisée une partie de sa vengeance, cela le conduira peut-être vers ce qu'il cherchait : la personne qui avait ordonné sa capture et l'assassinat de sa famille. Mais il n'en était pas encore là, il allait aujourd'hui juste massacrer les personnes qui avaient gagné de l'argent en le vendant à tous les obsédés sexuels qui en avaient de les moyens.

Il avait hâte d'y être et de les voir agonisants sur le sol.

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

- **Nous sommes arrivés My Lord. **

Ciel regarda autour de lui. Le village devant lui semblait assez riche et coquet. Il était d'un calme agaçant. Il y avait sûrement beaucoup de petits bourgeois qui y vivaient. Des paysans qui s'étaient enrichis avec le trafic d'enfants et qui pourtant se disait les plus normaux possibles. Nul doute ici qu'aucune excentricité n'était tolérée. Cela le dégoûtait. Pas du point de vue moral, car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait que très peu, mais sur le fait que c'était l'honneur de sa famille qui avait été sacrifié pour permettre à ces abrutis de vivre. Enfin, il se rassura, dans quelques heures il n'y aurait plus que morts et ruines ici.

- **Allons les interroger !** Ordonna Ciel

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

Des contrats. Ces créatures répugnantes étaient liées par contrat. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de qui étaient les enfants ou de qui étaient les ravisseurs. Tout ce qui était important pour elles était la marchandise. S'il y avait des enfants à vendre, tout allait bien.

Elles n'avaient aucune valeur. Elles ne pouvaient même pas leur donner la moindre information. Ciel était furieux. Tout ce chemin pour rien. Il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Il ne valait pas son déplacement. Il aurait dû simplement envoyer Sébastien pour les exterminés ou alors empoisonner l'eau pour qu'ils meurent comme les rats d'égout qu'ils étaient.

- **Sébastien tue-les tous !** Ordonna Ciel en regardant froidement l'homme qui tremblait devant lui.

- **Yes My Lord**, dit le Démon en s'inclinant.

Ciel entendit avec délectation les cris d'agonie alors qu'il se rendait dans sa calèche. Bien qu'il aurait apprécié de les voir mourir, il n'avait pas envie de se salir. Ils méritaient entièrement leur sort. Ils l'avaient humilié et ils le payaient aujourd'hui. On ne salissait pas l'honneur de Lord Phantomhive sans en subir le châtiment suprême.

- **My Lord ?**

**- Qu'y a-t-il Sébastien ?**, demanda Ciel en se retournant.

Il était rare que quelque chose le choque ou le surprenne, mais là il était totalement en état de choc. Son majordome des enfers. Le démon qui devait dévorer son âme tenait dans ses bras un bébé comme si c'était quelque chose de précieux et de fragile. Il tenait l'enfant comme il le tenait habituellement. Ciel se sentit jaloux et trahi. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Il avait ordonné de tuer tout le monde et son Majordome lui avait désobéit et semblait protéger un bébé. C'était un démon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait des remords pour tuer.

**- J'ai trouvé cela à l'intérieur**, dit Sébastien en ne s'inclinant que très légèrement pour ne pas secouer l'enfant.

- **Qui est-ce et pourquoi est-il encore vivant ?** Demanda froidement Ciel.

**- Il est un membre de la maison des Phantomhive.**

**- Comment ?! Il est trop jeune pour pouvoir être mon frère et ma tante est stérile. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il soit un membre de la maison des ****Phantomhive ****! **Cria Ciel.

Ciel se demanda un moment si le manque de nourriture avait rendu le démon fou. Si c'était le cas il lui faudrait s'en débarrasser.

**- Je peux le sentir à travers le lien du pacte, il est de votre sang.**

**- Mais j'ai dit …**

**- Il est de votre lignée directe, il est votre enfant !**

**- Qu…Quoi ! **S'écria Ciel en perdant complètement son sang froid légendaire.** Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai seulement 13 ans ! Je suis un enfant ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant ! Je suis trop jeune !**

**- Vous êtes trop jeune pour vouloir des relations, vous n'êtes pas trop jeune pour en avoir et il me semble que vous en avez déjà eues**, souligna le démon.

Ciel regarda le paquet dans les bras de son majordome. Il avait un enfant, il était père. Ce n'était pas possible pourtant, il savait que Sébastien ne mentait pas. Il ne mentirait pas sur ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas son style. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Si jamais cela se savait, il perdrait encore de son honneur en ayant un fils bâtard. En plus cela serait avouer au monde entier qu'il avait été violé. Il ne voulait pas cela. Ces adversaires profiteraient de l'occasion pour lui faire les pires coups et peut-être même qu'en le faisant passer pour traumatisé et incapable de prendre soin de lui, ils seraient capables de le mettre sous tutelle, le rendant alors dans l'incapacité d'utiliser le pouvoir de sa famille pour exécuter sa vengeance. Cela était intolérable. En plus de tout cela, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était incapable de s'occuper et d'élever un enfant. Il était désolé pour le bébé mais il avait une vengeance à accomplir, il ne pouvait se permettre de trainer un boulet.

**- Tue-le.**

**- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas My Lord. De part votre sang, il possède votre essence. Tant que le contrat aura lieu, mon instinct m'obligera à le protéger.**

**- Ainsi tu refuses de le tuer !**

**- Tant que nous serons en contrat, oui je refuse. Il se pourrait même que je ne puisse même pas le faire après la fin du contrat. Le fait de manger votre âme pourrait faire perdurer le lien qui nous unit et je me sentirais toujours incapable de le quitter ou de lui faire du mal. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous, démons, préférons manger l'âme des jeunes enfants. Ils n'ont généralement pas d'enfant. Mais il semblerait que vous, cher Maître, ne fassiez rien comme tout le monde.**

Ciel ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela allait contre tous ses plans. Jamais il n'avait prévu ce genre de chose. Il avait toujours prévu de mourir jeune sans jamais avoir atteint l'âge adulte et sans jamais avoir eu d'héritier. Ciel regarda le bébé jouer avec les cheveux de Sébastien. Cela aurait été attendrissant si Sébastien n'était pas un démon ayant tué tant de fois qu'il était devenu impossible d'en dénombrer le nombre. Qu'allait-il faire de l'enfant ?

**- Laisse-le là, on s'en va.**

**- Je ne peux pas. Je dois le protéger. Il serait dangereux de le laisser là ou n'importe où ailleurs que près de moi. Il a été touché par les ténèbres. Je ne peux pas laisser un autre démon toucher à ce qui m'appartient.**

**- Comment cela il a été touché par les ténèbres ?**

**- Son âme est aussi pure qu'impure. Il est l'équilibre parfait entre ténèbres et lumière, sans le moindre mélange. Il semblerait qu'il ait été attaqué par un démon et que ce dernier se soit fait quasiment tué par l'enfant. Au lieu de prendre l'âme de l'enfant, il semblerait que ce soit ce dernier qui ait avalé l'âme du démon. C'est tout à fait fascinant. Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je mangeais son âme. Serai-je moi aussi avalé ?**

**- Cela ne se produira jamais ! La seule âme que tu dois manger ici, c'est la mienne.**

**- Serait-ce de l'attention et de l'affection que je perçois ? **Taquina Sébastien.

**- Pff**, bouda Ciel.** Aller on y va, je trouverai bien quoi faire du gamin.**

**- Yes, My Lord**, dit le majordome en s'inclinant.

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

Cela faisait une heure qu'il se remuait les méninges pour trouver une solution à ce nouveau problème mais pour une fois, il n'y arrivait pas. D'un côté, il était bien que la famille Phantomhive ait un nouvel héritier, sa lignée ne mourrait pas avec lui. C'était une raison de se réjouir. Dans l'aristocratie la descendante était l'une des choses les plus importantes. Mais d'un autre côté, si cela se savait, la honte s'abattrait sur Phantomhive. Un bâtard dans une famille de la grande noblesse anglaise, et pire encore le père était âgé de treize ans, peu importe son âge mental !

Une odeur pestilentielle le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda avec dégoût l'enfant qui s'amusait avec un bout de la couverture qui l'entourait. Décidément l'enfant ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Même pas capable de se retenir le temps du trajet. Il allait sûrement être pire à supporter que ces domestiques ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

**- Sébastien ! Viens ici !**

**- My Lord ? **Demanda le majordome en apparaissant.

**- Occupe-toi de lui ! **Ordonna Ciel en désignant de sa canne le bébé.

**- Yes my Lord**, dit Sébastien en s'inclinant.

Sébastien regarda l'enfant d'un regard incertain. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'enfants de bas âge. Il décrocha doucement le pantalon du gamin. Il enleva ensuite le tissu blanc qui l'entourait. Les excréments y reposaient. Il réfléchit, un moment, à comment s'en débarrasser. Une petite main interrompit son résonnement, elle se dirigeait rapidement vers la masse malodorante. Il eut juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'écrase dans les besoins.

- **Gasa-Gaa**, dit joyeusement l'enfant.

Le petit garçon le regardait, les yeux verts rieurs. L'enfant s'amusait à ces dépends. Sébastien soupira, il avait au moins un point commun avec Ciel. Rapidement, il finit de le changer en sacrifiant avec tristesse un de ses mouchoirs. Il remit ensuite l'enfant à son Maître.

**- Tenez my Lord, j'ai fini.**

**- Pourquoi me le confis-tu ? **Demanda Ciel en tenant le jeune enfant à bout de bras comme si c'était une chose particulièrement dégoûtante.

**- Si vous ne vous en occupez pas, il va pleurer tout le long du chemin. Vous dirigez une entreprise de jouets, vous devez savoir que les enfants ne peuvent pas rester sans rien faire. Donc je vous laisse vous amuser avec votre fils.**

Ciel fusilla du regard son Majordome démoniaque qui partit avec un sourire redémarrer la calèche. Il regarda l'enfant jouer avec les lacets de ses vêtements. Ainsi il avait un descendant male. Son père aurait été heureux, il avait accompli son devoir d'héritier…Pff, n'importe quoi.

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

Ciel porta maladroitement le bébé dans ses bras et sortit. Il avait plusieurs fois réussi à choquer ses domestiques mais jamais autant. Sa femme de chambre avait même enlevé ses lunettes pour vérifier si ce qu'elle voyait était réel. Malheureusement le choc ne dura pas suffisamment longtemps car elle Meilin se précipita sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'atteindre l'entrée.

- **Whaou ! **S'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de son Maître.** Il est trop mignon ! Il est à qui ? On le garde combien de temps ?**

**- C'est mon fils**, dit Ciel en dépassant ses domestiques terrassés par la stupeur.** Sébastien occupe-toi de lui et fait en sorte que personne en dehors de cette maison ne sache son existence.**

**- Yes My Lord.**

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta****: **Ours en Peluche

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Black Butler. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé: **Les démons préfèrent se lier à des enfants pour une très bonne raison. Faire un lien avec une personne qui possède un descendant est très dangereux, très très dangereux.

**Note :** Les viols ne sont pas commis que par des hommes, des femmes violent aussi des personnes.

.

_Je remercie Belladu57, Musme, Coxane, Fuhatsu, Angie Casull Malfoy Riddle, Naifu-Sasu, Asherit, Magicus Lilium, Zorchide, Liarana, Elodie Nina, Liilys, Chibi-Voice, The Ice Cat, Az, Araknofobia, Elvira-baba, EveJHoang, Kaara, Stormtrooper2, Lice Phantomhive, Yume Saint-Clair et Petit-Dragon 50 pour leurs commentaires._

_._

_**The Ice Cat et toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont posé la question :** Un garçon peut avoir des érections plus ou moins tôt dans l'adolescence. Je pense qu'il existe des drogues pour embrouiller suffisamment l'esprit pour faire jouir un homme non consentant. Je n'ai pas cherché donc je ne peux pas donner plus de précision. Toujours est-il que dans cette histoire une potion a été utilisée. Des précisions seront normalement apportées dans le chapitre 4 ou 5._

_._

_**Elvira-baba :** Le monde sera un mixte Harry Potter/Kuroshitsuji mais elle se passera à l'époque de Kuroshitsuji._

.

Bonne lecture.

.

**~.~**

**L'Héritier Démoniaque**

**~.~**

**Chapitre 2**

Sébastien rassembla les domestiques. Il devait absolument leur donner des instructions précises pour la sécurité du nouveau membre de la famille Phantomhive. Il ne manquerait plus que Finian le jardinier l'écrase avec sa force ou que Meilin lui fasse tomber des assiettes dessus ou encore que Bald le cuisinier l'empoisonne. Enfin bref, il devait faire en sorte que ces catastrophes ambulantes approchent le moins possible l'enfant.

**- Bien, comme vous l'avez remarqué nous avons un nouveau membre de la famille Phantomhive à nous occuper. Il est évidemment très fragile. Je vous demande donc de faire très attention. Quand je ne serai pas là, c'est Tanaka qui s'en occupera. Finian tu ne prends en aucun cas et sous aucun prétexte l'enfant. Tu ne métrises pas assez ta force pour cela. Autre chose, le bébé ne mangera que les repas que je lui préparerai. Il a des besoins spécifiques qu'il faut respecter. Compris ? **

**- Oui Sébastien**, dirent en chœur les quatre domestiques.

Sébastien soupira. Les choses s'étaient passées beaucoup plus facilement que ce qu'il avait prévu. Maintenant il devait s'occuper du garçon et préparer le diner de Ciel.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il sentit une main retenir sa veste.

**- Oui Meilin.**

**- Je… J'ai quelques questions**, dit timidement Meilin en se tortillant les doigts.

**- Vas-y**, soupira le démon.** Je verrai si je peux y répondre.**

**- C'est vraiment le fils de Ciel ? Comment cela ce fait-il ? Quel est le nom de l'enfant ? Qui est sa mère ? **Demanda quasi-hystériquement Meilin.

Sébastien la regarda. Il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu de réponses. Les ombres de Finian et Bald montraient qu'eux aussi étaient intéressés par les réponses qu'il allait donner. Aucun d'eux ne reprendrait le travail avant d'avoir été satisfait.

**- Oui c'est bien le fils de Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Disons qu'il l'a eu lors de son enlèvement. Je ne sais pas qui est la mère mais je pense que cela n'a pas la moindre importance. Elle est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Enfin, je demanderai à Lord Phantomhive quel est le prénom de son fils.**

Ces réponses firent pâlir Meilin.

**- Tu veux dire que Maître Ciel a été vio…**, elle se tue en voyant le regard noir que Sébastien lui envoyait.

**- Si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais devoir y aller**. Dit Sébastien avec un sourire faux. Il commençait à partir quand il s'arrêta et dit :** Il est bien évident que toute cette histoire ne doit pas sortir de la demeure.**

Meilin hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle détestait quand il parlait comme cela. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être une souris en face d'un chat affamé.

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

Il attrapa l'enfant et le regarda. Il est vrai que le garçonnet avait besoin d'un nom. Il le plaça confortablement dans ses bras. Le bébé se réveilla doucement et papillonna des paupières. Des yeux verts émeraude se posèrent sur le démon. Sébastien ne put s'empêcher de sentir un étrange sentiment monter en lui. Il avait entendu parler du danger de pactiser avec une personne ayant une descendance mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il risquait. Cela le terrifiait autant que cela le fascinait. L'enfant sentait si bon. Il avait une odeur à croquer pourtant le désir de le protéger était encore plus fort que ce fait.

Il sourit tendrement au bébé qui jouait avec son costume et continua sa route vers le bureau de Ciel.

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

Ciel jouait avec son crayon. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La sortie aurait dû le détendre, mais au lieu de cela tout allait de travers. Il était encore plus stressé qu'avant. Comment une telle situation avait pu se produire ? Il était père. Comment allait-il faire ? Il avait beau paraître dégagé et ne pas sembler vouloir s'occuper de l'enfant, il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'à force de le côtoyer, il s'attacherait à lui et essaierait de l'éduquer au mieux. Si le bébé avait été tué ou abandonné, il aurait pu l'oublier. Mais là, ce n'était pas possible. Même en ordonnant à Sébastien de le tenir loin de lui, il serait encore trop près pour ne pas avoir honte de l'abandonner.

Son père lui aurait donné la correction de sa vie s'il avait su comment il avait traité son enfant. Il avait beau être un bâtard, il était encore un membre de la famille Phantomhive. Il devait donc être traité comme tel. Son père avait toujours détesté la façon dont étaient traités les bâtards dans la noblesse anglaise. Pour lui, les enfants n'avaient pas à payer l'idiotie de leurs parents. Il s'était fait d'ailleurs beaucoup d'ennemis à cause de sa croyance et de son dédain des pères de bâtards.

**- My Lord.**

Ciel se retint de sursauter de justesse. Sébastien était la personne la plus silencieuse qu'il connaissait. Il n'arrivait jamais à l'entendre venir et cela l'agaçait profondément. Il était à deux doigts de lui mettre un collier à clochette pour éviter cela.

- **Que voulez-vous Sébastien ?** Demanda Ciel.** Je pensais vous avoir demandé de vous occuper de lui**, dit-il en désignant d'un geste de la tête le bébé qui reposait dans les bras de son majordome.

- **Je suis là pour lui My Lord. Il est nécessaire que vous lui donniez un prénom. De plus l'enfant a absolument besoin de papiers.**

Ciel soupira. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il était évident que l'enfant ne pouvait pas demeurer sans état civil. Sinon quand il mourrait, il se retrouverait à la rue sans un sou parmi les plus pauvres d'Angleterre, une honte pour la famille des Phantomhive. Bien qu'il était possible que le bébé reste le restant de sa vie sous la protection de Sébastien mais il n'était pas sûr d'aimer cette solution.

De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais pensé aux noms qu'auraient ses futurs enfants. Pour plusieurs raisons, la principale étant qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à en avoir avant de mourir. Sa vengeance et sa jeunesse lui avaient fait renoncer sans le moindre regret à la paternité.

Ciel regarda l'enfant. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux vert émeraude. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de choses sur les bébés pourtant il pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que l'enfant était exceptionnellement beau. Pourtant pour lui, il était dégoûtant. Il était un rappel du passé. Un rappel de son enlèvement, de la torture et de l'humiliation subits qui le hantait encore aujourd'hui. L'enfant serait toujours à ses yeux le symbole de la chute des Phantomhive.

- **Antares Ciel Phantomhive**, déclara Ciel après un temps de réflexion.

Sébastien regarda son Lord agréablement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'enfant comme sien. Bien que le premier prénom soit le nom d'une étoile, montrant ainsi une certaine noblesse de l'enfant, Sébastien savait aussi que ce prénom était là pour montrer que pour Ciel l'enfant serait toujours pour lui un symbole du passé. Mais bon c'était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

- **Fais en sorte qu'il ait des papiers mais que personne ne soit mis au courant.**

**- Yes My Lord.**

**- Sébastien**, appela Ciel alors que le démon allait franchir la porte.

**- My Lord ?**

**- Fais en sorte que je vois le moins possible Antares.**

**- Yes My Lord.**

Quand Sébastien sortit, Ciel posa son crayon et se prit la tête entre les mains. Avec un nom et des papiers la situation devenait de plus en plus réelle. Maintenant rien n'éloignerait Antares de la Maison des Phantomhive tant qu'il serait vivant. Sébastien ne le permettrait pas.

**.**

**Black Butler**

**.**

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._


End file.
